Disparaît avec moi
by Mariposaa
Summary: Traduction depuis l'anglais d'une fic de Koalababay. Rikku investie d'une mission pas comme les autres... Un retour dans le passé rafraîchira t-il ses sentiments ou ravivera t-il seulement sa douleur ? AuRikku.
1. Prologue

**- Petit mot de la traductrice :) -**

Bon ben, salut tout l'monde :D (ou du moins les quelques rares personnes qui vont peut-être passer par là… ?). Après moultes et moultes réflexions, je me suis décidée à commencer la traduction de fics anglaises/américaines. Et nous commençons ici, avec une merveilleuse histoire basée sur le tout aussi merveilleux jeu vidéo **Final Fantasy X** :D

Cette fic a été écrite par** Koalababay**, je vous invite à aller voir son profil pour les anglophones ; elle écrit de très bonnes choses ;D N'oubliez donc pas que je ne fais que traduire son superbe travail ; j'ai du mérite, certes (_muhaha_), mais si vous avez des compliments à faire, sachez que je me ferai un plaisir de les lui transmettre :)

Pour ceux qui sont là, merci merci merci de me lire. J'adore traduire, mais c'est un travail de longue haleine et pour le coup plutôt altruiste, alors ça fait plaisir d'être récompensée par le fait de savoir qu'on est lue :)

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des **reviews** :D Et sur ce, place à l'histoire !

**PS:** Les traductions de l'Al-Bhed au français seront toujours à la fin du chapitre.

--------------

(**Avertissement :** Contient des spoilers de FFX.)

**XxxxX**

**_Disparaît avec moi –_**

Prologue .

Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que l'on a battu Sin, vous savez ? Une longue année est passée, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Je suppose que je dois vous mettre au courant des activités de chacun au cours de cette dernière année.

Yunie a beaucoup travaillé à Bevelle, tentant d'unifier complètement Spira. Tout le monde l'admire ici, donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes concernant d'hypothétiques personnes n'écoutant pas ce qu'elle a à dire. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ça parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, et puis elle est toujours si altruiste, mais il y a une autre raison à ce qu'elle accomplit. Tidus lui manque. Qui peut le lui reprocher ? Il était mon premier ami non Al-Bhed… Et il me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. Mais elle avait un lien avec Tidus bien plus profond que lui et moi ayons jamais partagé. Et travailler à Bevelle éloigne son esprit de ce qu'elle chérit et de ce qui lui manque plus que tout.

Ca ne peut pas durer éternellement, cependant, vous savez ? Elle ferait mieux de rentrer à Besaid et de laisser les prêtres et les maîtres faire tout le sale boulot. Mais à chaque fois que je lui dis cela, elle rit avec ce rire léger qu'est le sien, et me dit qu'aucun progrès ne peut être accompli si personne ne fait jamais rien pour changer les choses.

J'ai toujours admiré ma cousine pour les trucs comme ça. J'aimerais tellement être aussi calme, posée et maître de moi-même comme Yunie. En plus, tout le monde l'_adore_ !

Mais hé, si j'étais comme elle, alors il n'y aurait pas d'Al-Bhed blonde et hyperactive comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'étais petite, Pops avait l'habitude de toujours me dire que chacun doit être comme il est. Sinon l'équilibre naturel de l'univers sera détruit, l'apocalypse arrivera et le monde se brisera en milliers de petits morceaux. Si j'étais elle, et qu'elle était lui, alors qui serait moi ? Ca ne marche pas, c'est tout. Chacun est ce qu'il est pour une raison, et on devrait simplement l'accepter.

Pops était toujours _un peu_ extrême pour ce qui est de quelques uns de ses dictons … Mais il avait raison au moins dans sa première partie. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas peur d'être comme je suis.

Je suis juste moi, Rikku. Une voleuse Al-Bhed hyperactive, archéologue et technicienne pour ce qui est des machines. Oh, et l'un des anciens gardiens de l'Invokeur Yuna.

Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de moi.

Depuis que Kimahri n'a plus à protéger Yuna en tant que gardien, il est devenu le chef officiel des Ronsos sur le Mont Gagazet ! J'ai toujours su que c'était un meneur. Il était toujours très silencieux, mais il aimait tout le monde et montrait ses sentiments sur le champ de bataille, en détruisant des tonnes de monstres avec sa puissante lance. Je suis sûre que tous les Ronsos l'admirent beaucoup. En tout cas c'est mon cas.

Wakka et Lulu se sont mariés il y a deux mois ! J'ai toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'eux le savaient au départ, mais c'était forcé que ça finisse de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'ils ont réalisé la naissance de sentiments plus profonds l'un pour l'autre aux alentours du moment où l'on a découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'ultime chimère. Ils étaient les Yévonistes les plus dévoués, avec Yuna (ce qui était normal en tant qu'Invokeur), et se libérer complètement de leur foi en Yevon était un grand cap pour eux deux. Et ils l'ont franchi ensemble.

Je pense que Wakka et Lulu sont vraiment bien ensemble. Ils s'équilibrent. Wakka est un gars cool qui n'est jamais réticent pour rire un bon coup et s'éclater, et Lulu est la responsable, la mature qui sait être sérieuse quand la situation l'exige. Je l'ai toujours admirée aussi. Elle est tellement sûre d'elle-même, et elle est calme, posée et maître d'elle-même tout comme Yunie. Et Yunie et Lulu sont toutes les deux _absolument_ magnifiques. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas plus leur ressembler ? Comme une femme adulte ?

Ugh. Arrête de te plaindre, Rikku. Tu te souviens de ce que disait Pops ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, Wakka et Lulu ont quand même un point commun : ils se soucient de ceux qu'ils aiment et feraient n'importe quoi pour eux. C'était parfaitement clair à mes yeux lorsqu'ils se sont tous les deux dévoués pour être le Priant de Yunie pour l'Ultime Chimère. Nous n'avons évidemment pas eu besoin de recourir à tout cela, ceci dit. On a trouvé un autre moyen de vaincre Sin, sans que personne ne meure !

Enfin… Je suppose que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Deux gardiens ont donné leurs vies, d'une certaine manière. Tidus était vraiment un rêve du Priant, et par conséquent quand Sin serait battu, le Priant arrêterai de rêver.

Mais cela signifiait aussi que Tidus disparaîtrait. C'est vraiment qu'un gros MECHANT ! Il _savait_ qu'il allait disparaître, mais il nous faisait tous aller de l'avant, avant son attitude joyeuse et ses mots encourageants. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu t'en ailles, abruti ? Tu nous manques à tous. Et je pense que ça tue Yunie chaque jour d'avoir à afficher ce sourire doux et d'entendre tout le monde la féliciter d'avoir amener l'Eternelle Félicité. Mais personne ne voit sa douleur à l'intérieur. Elle sait, au fond, que la mort de Sin signifiait ta mort. Le bonheur de tout le monde est sa souffrance intérieure.

Et il y a alors Auron. Il était avec nous pendant tout le pèlerinage aussi. Mais il n'avait pas eu de cérémonie d'accompagnement. Quand nous avons enfin vaincu Sin, il a demandé à Yuna de la pratiquer pour lui pour qu'il puisse enfin reposer en paix. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle il était toujours assez grincheux et semblait ne se soucier de rien si ce n'était de finir de pèlerinage. Il savait que c'en était fini pour lui, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Enfin, il était _déjà_ mort, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'étais tellement pétrifiée quand Yuna a accompli la cérémonie d'accompagnement pour lui… Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir. J'étais déchirée entre le soulagement à la pensée qu'il puisse enfin avoir une chance de reposer en paix éternellement, et la tristesse de ne plus jamais l'avoir en notre compagnie. Je suppose que j'ai eu un faible pour lui dès le premier moment où je l'ai rencontré. Il était celui qui a décidé de mon acceptation en tant que gardien dans l'équipe, vous savez. Ca signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai jamais su.

Auron était si _fort_, et il prenait soin de tout le monde. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas un peu froid, voire même indifférent, mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'aime me dire qu'il s'est éloigné de nous, était grossier et s'énervait facilement uniquement parce qu'il savait que s'il devenait trop proche de l'un d'entre nous, ce serait d'autant plus difficile une fois venu le temps des adieux.

Je regretterai toujours de ne pas avoir essayé avec un peu plus de force de briser cette barrière quand j'en avais la chance, cependant. Je me disais qu'il y aurait toujours assez de temps pour connaître un peu mieux Auron une fois Sin éliminé… Mais maintenant il est parti, et il ne me reste rien si ce n'est des _« Et si… ? »_, des suppositions. S'il y a bien une leçon que j'ai tirée des « _morts_ » de Tidus et Auron, c'est que l'on devrait vivre comme si l'on était en train de mourir. De ne jamais rien considérer comme acquis, et de ne jamais attendre pour réaliser tout ce que l'on prévoit. Ca a toujours était une manière de vivre Al-Bhed, mais j'y crois d'autant plus à présent.

Pendant le pèlerinage, je savais qu'il y avait toujours le risque que l'un d'entre nous, Yunie incluse, meure en chemin, mais une part naïve de moi refusait d'accepter cette possibilité.

J'ai fait cette erreur et c'est toujours douloureux parfois. Au moins j'ai _quelques_ bons souvenirs de moments pendant lesquels Auron ne se comportait pas comme un _sálryhd_ avec moi.

J'ai adoré chaque moment que j'ai pu passer avec Auron pendant que nous voyagions. On parlait beaucoup… Enfin je suppose que _JE_ parlais et qu'_IL_ écoutait, mais je me plais à penser qu'on est devenus assez proches. Parfois, il agissait comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose d'important, mais alors il se ravisait et disait quelque chose comme : « Ca n'a pas d'importance _maintenant_. » Ces souvenirs me décontenancent encore aujourd'hui, mais en même temps j'en ai des papillons dans le ventre… mais ce n'est pas pour autant désagréable.

Auron me manque beaucoup.

Donc je pense que je vais juste garder précieusement ces souvenirs à l'intérieur de moi.

Hmm, je suppose qu'il ne reste que moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai été bien occupée cette année. J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec Frangin et Poto. On a fouillé Spira de haut en bas, à la recherche d'anciennes machines pour finir de reconstruire la Maison. On arrive au bout des réparations, mais ce n'est pas encore totalement terminé.

En fait je me prépare à effectuer une super-méga importante mission aujourd'hui ! Frangin est plutôt borné à ce propos, disant que c'est « _dnàc tyhkanaiq ! _», mais je ne pense pas que ça sera _si_ dangereux que ça. Tout ce que je vais faire c'est aller au Sélénos et plonger profondément dans ses eaux pour voir si je peux sauver la machine que les détecteurs du vaisseau de Frangin ont repéré. Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué du tout, non ?

J'y vais seule car Poto et Frangin n'ont pas assez de résistance sous l'eau pour retenir leur souffle plus de cinq minutes. Ahlala ! Les pauvres gars n'ont pas une très bonne capacité pulmonaire. Je peux retenir mon souffle plutôt longtemps si j'essaie _vraiment_, vraiment à fond. Mais je ne les ferai pas se sentir mal à cause de leur incapacité à me suivre sous l'eau.

Donc ce sera juste moi là-dessous… Seule… Dans les eaux noires du Sélénos… Qui est en fait l'endroit où Tidus et Wakka m'ont battue (même s'ils ne savaient pas que c'était moi), et que j'ai presque coulé !

Attendez .

Et si Frangin avait raison ?

Et si cette mission se révélait être plus dangereuse que ce que je ne la pensais être ?

Aah, pourquoi est-ce que je deviens si anxieuse tout à coup ? J'étais _si _confiante il ya une minute.

J'ai un sentiment bizarre au creux de mon ventre qui me dit que quelque chose va arriver.

Je ne sais juste pas si ce quelque chose sera bien… ou mauvais.

**XxxxX**

**Crédits :** FFX ne m'appartient pas, etc.

**Traductions -**

Sálryhd - Méchant

Dnàc tyhkanaiq – Très dangereux

**- - - -**

**V**oilà pour ce premier Prologue =D J'ai bientôt fini de traduire le Chapitre 1. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à redire, je suis ouverte à toute remarque constructive =)

**E**t j'aurais aussi besoin d'aide pour ce qui est de la demeure de Rikku et compagnie ; l'auteur anglaise l'appelle « Home » (avec un H majuscule), mais je ne me souviens plus de l'équivalent traduit en français… Si quelques joueurs/euses farouches d'FFX et X-2 s'en rappellent, ça m'aiderait bien…

Merci =D A bientôt ^^

**_Mariposaa'_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**- Petit mot de la Traductrice :) -**

Rebonjour !!

Pour commencer, je voulais m'excuser du retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre... J'ai eu affaire au Bac entre temps, puis le début de mes vacances a été assez mouvementé, entre Japan Expo et autres déplacements... Bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, je vous laisse savourer le chapitre !!

_Petites réponses au reviews au passage__ :_

**Kiwxi **tu as eu mon mail; j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite =)

**Champi-sama** merci de ta review, comme tu le vois la suite est là, alors enjoy =D

Enfin **RikkuJedusor**, MERCI pour ta précision !! Ca va beaucoup m'aider =) Et **OUI**, Aurikku c'est de la balle ;D

Merci à vous trois pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! =')

--------------

(**Avertissement :** Contient des spoilers de FFX.)

**XxxxX**

_**Disparaît avec moi -**_

Chapitre 1.

- - - - - - - -

"Riiiikku !!", résonna la voix de Frangin à travers le vaisseau tout entier. Il semblait vraiment adorer le nouveau système d'intercom que je lui avais installé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, maintenant ?" râlai-je alors que je me dirigeai vers le pont du vaisseau. J'essayais de finir une modification sur l'un des moteurs, mais je suppose que cela pouvait attendre mon retour de la mission Sélénos.

C'était un nom très créatif pour la mission que je devais accomplir aujourd'hui !…_ Ou pas._

Bah, c'était l'idée de Frangin.

Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du genre « _L'héroïque aventure sous-marine de Rikku pour rendre au Repaire toute sa gloire passée _», mais c'était un peu trop long, même si cela se révélait évidemment bien meilleur que ce que proposait Frangin.

Les portes de métal produisirent un _"cling_" résonnant lorsque j'entrai sur le pont, et Frangin se précipita sur moi dès qu'il me vit. "Xiue, Frangin ?" essayai-je de lui demander patiemment.

"Rikku ! J'ai besoin que tu revérifies la position de machine sur radars -" Je souris doucement alors que je commençai à zapper ce que mon frère racontait.

Son Spiran s'était considérablement amélioré depuis que j'étais revenue du pèlerinage de Yunie. Il était vraiment motivé par tous les gardiens et Yuna pour apprendre le langage qu'ils parlaient, ce suite à sa rencontre avec eux sur le vaisseau de Pop's, après que le Repaire fût détruit. Frangin était vraiment _obsédé_ par Yunie, ce qui me perturbait un peu… parce que c'est notre cousine, quoi.

En tout cas j'essayais toujours de le défier d'utiliser le langage commun en lui parlant davantage en Spiran, et jusque là il s'en sort très bien. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais il progresse.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!" demanda Frangin, remarquant que je ne lui prêtais plus la moindre attention.

J'affichai mon sourire le plus convaincant et acquiesçai : "Ouaip ! Je vérifierai que les coordonnées sont bien réglées pour aller au bon endroit." J'espérais silencieusement que c'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas l'écouter. Il a tendance à parler… parler… parler à n'en plus finir.

"Peah", marmonna t-il avant de regagner le siège du pilote.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tentant de dissimuler mon sourire satisfait, alors que je bondissais vers ma zone du pont. Je me chargeais de l'entretien et de la révision de toutes les parties électriques du vaisseau, tandis que Frangin était le pilote, et Poto le co-pilote et navigateur. J'ai toujours pensé que Poto et moi travaillions bien plus que Frangin ; tout ce qu'il fait, c'est s'asseoir à la place du pilote et prétendre qu'il dirige le vaisseau alors qu'il est en pilote automatique. Mais jamais je ne pourrai y redire quoi que ce soit : même pas en rêve.

"Hey, on devrait arriver aux coordonnées que tu as entrées dans à peu près cinq minutes", m'annonça Poto. "Tu ferais mieux de finir de te préparer pour la mission."

On laissait toujours à Poto le soin de garder tout le monde occupé à sa tâche. Frangin et moi, nous ne ferions sans doute rien sans ce pauvre gars. Il avait tendance à s'énerver pas mal à cause de nous, de temps en temps.

"Tu m'as entendu, Rikku ?" demanda poliment Poto.

"Ouais ouais, j'y vais", dis-je en secouant négligemment ma main alors que je me levai de mon siège pour quitter le pont. "Fait juste crier Frangin via l'intercom quand on y sera."

Je me rendis à ma cabine, pour pouvoir enfiler ma combinaison par-dessus mon habituel bikini jaune et ma jupe vert foncé. Je riais bêtement tandis que je remontai la fermeture éclair à l'arrière, me rappelant la première fois que Pops avait vu ma nouvelle tenue. Ses yeux étaient presque sortis de leurs orbites sous le choc. Il avait dit quelque chose comme : « Tant que tu seras ma fille, jamais tu ne porteras de tenue _pareille_ !! » Les veines sur son cou ont presque explosé quand je lui ai répondu de ne pas fourrer sa grosse tête chauve dans des choses ne le regardant pas. _Pops sera toujours un peu trop protecteur avec son unique fille_.

Je trouvais que ma tenue était parfaitement adaptée. C'était confortable, ce qui était un point essentiel pour moi, et c'était parfait pour les températures étouffantes de Bikanel. _Est-ce que tu peux me reprocher de ne pas vouloir mourir de chaud pendant que je travaille, Pops ?_

Toutes mes pensées pour la chaleur de Bikanel m'amenèrent à repenser à la mission pour laquelle je m'apprêtais à partir. Je réajustai mon bandana pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Les nerfs se faisaient à nouveau sentir. Mais tout se passerait bien si je faisais ce que j'avais à faire. Rien ne _devrait_ mal se dérouler. Mon esprit était très convaincu, mais pas mes nerfs.

Je commençai à siffloter un air faux en faisant tournoyer mes lunettes quand la voix de Poto résonna à travers les hauts-parleurs. Ce bruit soudain me fit sursauter, même si Poto était du genre à parler bien plus doucement que Frangin, et je lançai accidentellement mes lunettes en l'air, de surprise.

"Rikku, nous y voila. Rendez-vous à la salle des machines, comme ça on pourra enlever le loquet de sécurité pour toi."

Je souriais encore une fois, pensant que je pouvais facilement retirer le loquet moi-même. _Qui pensent ils duper comme ça ? Ils veulent probablement juste s'assurer que je commence la mission comme ils le souhaitent ou quoi_, pensai-je.

J'étais déjà dans la salle des machines quand ils arrivèrent, et j'étais surprise de voir le visage anxieux de Frangin. Ca ne m'aidait pas, étant déjà plutôt anxieuse moi-même. Poto semblait aussi calme et cool qu'habituellement.

"Prête à partir ?" me demanda t-il gentiment.

"Ouais, je pense." Je tâtai toutes les poches de ma combinaison pour m'assurer que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin : mes couteaux de voleur, ma lampe de poche imperméable, mes lunettes… Je ne pensais pas qu'il me fallait quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Heureux de l'entendre", répondit Poto avec un sourire, se rendant près du loquet pour la passerelle de sortie, un Frangin étrangement silencieux juste derrière lui. Après avoir retiré le loquet, la passerelle descendit lentement.

Je regardai à l'extérieur et vit que Frangin et Poto laissait planer le vaisseau juste au milieu des eaux du Sélénos, pour me rendre la tâche plus facile. _Comme c'est mignon_, pensai-je.

"Bon, ben, je vous verrai plus tard, à bientôt." J'espérais ne pas sonner trop faux, alors que je me retournai pour descendre sur la passerelle. J'étais bien plus nerveuse que ce que je pouvais laisser paraître.

"Attend !!!" cria soudainement Frangin.

Je me retournai lentement, m'attendant à ce que Frangin me réprimande encore pour une quelconque raison, mais à ma grande surprise, il couvrit la distance nous séparant en quelques pas et me fit le plus gros câlin que j'eus jamais reçu de sa part. Peut-être même _le seul_…

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui, Frangin ??" J'étais sous le choc, et même un peu confuse. "Tu ne t'inquiètes jamais des missions que je fais !"

Frangin s'éloigna de moi lentement, et frotta l'arrière de sa tête, embarrassé. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment."

"Okayyyyy," je tentai de cacher les tremblements de ma voix en me retournant à nouveau avant que mon expression ne révèle quoi que ce soit. "Il vaudrait mieux que le vaisseau soit encore là quand je reviens, compris ?"

Avant même que je ne puisse faire un pas sur la _très_ abrupte passerelle, je sentis deux mains me pousser avec force par derrière. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que quelques instants plus tard, je me trouvais trois mètres plus bas, dans l'eau glaciale. Dans la confusion, je levai mon regard vers Frangin, et je réalisai qu'il était le coupable. Son visage arborait un regard triomphant et il me fit signe joyeusement. "Puhha lryhla !"

_Il se sentait obligé de gâcher le seul moment spécial qu'on ait jamais eu ensemble en agissant comme un gros méchant !_ pensai-je, indignée. Il devait probablement être embarrassé par sa rare démonstration d'émotion, et il voulait compenser tout ça en me poussant dans l'eau. Les raisonnements des mecs peuvent être tellement illogiques parfois. Enfin... Pas ceux de tous, mais ceux de Frangin très certainement.

"Merci beaucoup", grommelai-je, leur tirant la langue, ce qui en soi devait être assez enfantin, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça m'importait d'une quelconque manière.

Je ne dis même pas au revoir avant de plonger ma tête sous l'eau et de commencer à nager vers le fond de l'océan. _Bien fait pour eux !_

La première chose que je remarquai fût à quel point l'eau était froide. Je ne me souvenais pas d'une telle froideur lors de ma dernière mission ici : la mission pour kidnapper Yuna. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce jour, car à chaque fois cela m'amenait à penser à Tidus... et Auron.

L'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre tandis que je m'enfonçais encore et encore dans ses profondeurs. Je sortis ma lampe de poche et l'allumais pour scruter les environs. Le fond de la mer devenait plus visible, ce qui signifiait que la machine ne devait plus se trouver bien loin.

Maintenant que j'étais vraiment dans l'eau plutôt que dans l'anticipation de la mission, je n'étais pas nerveuse. L'eau avait toujours semblé avoir un effet apaisant sur moi, et ce depuis toute petite. Mon endroit préféré sur l'île de Bikanel était l'oasis à quelques pas de chez moi. Je m'enfuyais toujours du Repaire pour aller à mon _endroit secret_ quand je voulais être seule avec mes pensées. Les eaux de l'oasis semblaient m'éclaircir les idées et rendre les problèmes de tous les jours plus supportables. Cet endroit m'avait beaucoup apporté quand je grandissais en tant qu'Al Bhed.

Les eaux du Sélénos avaient presque le même effet. Cette eau est juste un poil plus froide que celle de l'oasis, et n'est pas aussi claire.

Je continuais d'utiliser ma lampe de poche pour chercher à travers les formations rocheuses et les algues sur le fond de la mer. Je vis l'un des anciens robots de l'une des villes-machines historiques, mais ce n'était pas le type de machine que captaient les radars de Frangin.

Un soudain courant vint vers moi, et je sentis un froid glacial s'abattre sur mon corps entier. Des picotements me parcoururent l'échine à l'idée d'un monstre pouvant se tapir dans cet endroit. _Concentre toi, Rikku ! Tu peux te charger d'un monstre n'importe où, n'importe quand !_

Quelque chose dépassant d'entre deux formations rocheuses étranges attira soudainement mon regard. C'était une forme longue et courbée, et j'étais convaincue que c'était le bras de la machine que je recherchais. Je nageais jusqu'à elle pour y jeter un oeil, et quand j'étendis le bras pour la toucher, elle commença à trembloter.

_Ca ne me semble pas bon tout ça_, réfléchissai-je.

J'étendis ma main pour examiner davantage le bras de la machine, mais il s'éleva en un angle au dessus de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui l'entourait, la lumière de ma lampe étant très petite, les environs étant quand à eux immenses. Soudainement, des milliers de petites lumières s'allumèrent dans la formation rocheuse. _Oui ! Je savais que c'était la machine !_

Les lumières étaient anormales, ceci dit. Il y avait un point au centre de chacune d'elles, et ils s'agitaient dans leur propre espace, comme fous. Après quelques secondes, les points centraux se concentrèrent tous sur moi. C'est là que je compris que ce n'était pas une machine, et que ces choses n'étaient pas des lumières. C'était des yeux, et connaissant ma chance, ils appartenaient tous à un _unique_, énorme monstre.

_Santa._

C'était un monstre. Et ce long _bras_ se trouvait être une de ses _dents_. _Ce truc va me bouffer !_

Quelque chose d'épais entailla le côté de mon visage, arrachant mes lunettes. Ce n'était pas comme si j'y voyais mieux avec les lunettes, mais maintenant j'étais vouée à l'échec. Je devais atteindre la surface, et _vite_.

Avant même que je ne puisse bouger, je sentis quelque chose d'autre s'écraser sur mon ventre, ce qui me coupa le souffle et laissa accidentellement s'échapper tout l'air de mes poumons. Chaque partie de mon corps semblait comme en feu à cause de la perte d'oxygène, surtout mes poumons. Je tentais de nager vers la surface avant de perdre connaissance, mais quelque chose s'obstinait à me tirer vers le bas. Je ne sais pas si c'était le monstre ou bien le poids douloureux du vertige que provoquaient mes poumons vides._  
_

Tout espoir fut perdu quand mes bras et mes jambes devinrent complètement engourdis. Maintenant, même si je voulais remonter vers la surface, ce n'était plus possible. J'allais couler là dedans... Seule... Enfin, si vous ne comptez pas le monstre effrayant.

Après tout ce temps passé dans l'eau... Toutes les missions que j'y avais menées... Tout le bon temps que j'y avais passé... L'eau serait ce dans quoi je finirais par mourir. Il y avait trop de choses que je voulais réaliser pour pouvoir accepter un destin _pareil_. J'avais tellement d'idées et de plans pour mon futur.

Je suppose que ça n'avait plus aucune importance, maintenant.

Mes poumons étaient enveloppés d'une atroce douleur, et je savais que si je ne mourais pas en coulant, cette douleur serait alors ma fin. Après quelques autres secondes, mes poumons n'en pouvaient plus, et j'ouvris involontairement ma bouche, les remplissant complètement d'eau.

Je sentis tout tourner autour de moi, alors que ma vision se troublait.

Mon monde devint noir.

- - - - - - - -

Les rayons du soleil brillaient sur les cristaux de sable du magnifique désert. C'était l'un des jours les plus chauds de la saison, mais les Al Bhed avaient toujours du travail à faire sur l'un des sites archéologiques de Bikanel.

Un homme se tenait à l'écart des autres. Il avait une puissante présence et aidait les archéologistes Al-Bhed dans leur travail. Il était certainement leur leader.

Mes yeux devaient me tromper. C'était Pops... Mais il était _bien_ plus jeune. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Soudainement une petite fille aux cheveux blonds clairs et retenus en trois queues de cheval vint se précipiter vers Pops. Elle arborait un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage tout entier.

"Papa, Papa !" couina t-elle quand elle atteint finalement Pops. "Est-ce qu'on peut le faire _maintenant_ ? S'il te plaîîîît ?!"

Pops baissa simplement son regard contrit vers elle : "Désolé ma chérie, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai encore du travail à finir."

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'efface radicalement de son visage. "Oooh ! Mais t'avais promis !!" Elle tapa du pied et commença à faire la moue.

"Non Rikku. Pas aujourd'hui", déclara Pops, un ton ferme dans sa voix.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est... moi là-bas ?_ Mon coeur commença à battre en accéléré. J'étais en panique complète. _Suis-je morte... dans l'Au-Delà, coincée, à revivre de vieux souvenirs ?_

Mon moi passé et Pops commencèrent à s'estomper, en même temps que tout ce qui m'entourait. A présent j'étais enveloppée dans une lumière blanche si vive que c'en était presque aveuglant. "Je suis vraiment morte", marmonnai-je avec découragement, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour garder le désespoir à l'intérieur. "Je ne verrai plus jamais Pops, Frangin, ou Yunie... Plus _personne_..."

"Tu n'es pas morte", dit une douce voix derrière moi.

Le son innattendu me fit sursauter. Je tournais ma tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix, pour voir un jeune garçon se tenant à quelques mètres de moi. Il avait un teint d'olive, et son visage était à moitié recouvert par une capuche violet foncé qui protégeait ses yeux de tout regard extérieur. "Q-qui es-tu ?" réussis-je à articuler; j'étais toujours dans un état second et troublée par ce qui se passait.

"Mon nom est Baathum", répondit-il calmement, se rapprochant de quelques pas.

"Mmh, salut", répliquai-je bêtement. "Sais-tu où l'on est, Baathum ?"

Il se para d'un sourire. "Nous sommes tout simplement dans ton subconscient. C'est pourquoi tu viens juste de revoir un souvenir de ton père et toi."

"Attend une minute !" Une brusque pensée traversa mon esprit. "Pourquoi es-tu dans mon esprit ? Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?"

"Ce n'est pas important", répondit-il, indifférent à mon accès de colère. "Ce qui l'est en revanche, Rikku, c'est que tu finisses ta mission."

"Quoi ?" Ce petit garçon avait l'art de m'embrouiller encore _plus_ que je ne l'étais déjà. "Je ne pense pas que ça va si bien se passer que ça, vu le gros monstre qui m'a presque _tuée_, tu sais ?"

Baathum secoua lentement sa tête. "Ce n'est pas la mission dont je parle--"

"Hein ?" interrompis-je, les sourcils froncés par la déconcertation.

"Je parle d'une autre mission, qui a été disposée comme ton nouveau voyage. Nous nous rendons compte que tu es la seule à présenter les qualités et les capacités pour mener à bien cette mission." Il marqua une pause. "Il est vital que cette mission soit réussie. Peut-être que cette fois, les choses se termineront comme elle le devraient... Avec _ton_ aide", expliqua t-il.

"Je... Je ne comprends pas." Je ne pouvais pas réaliser la réalité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Me voilà dans mon esprit, où un petit garçon vient me dire que je suis destinée à être envoyée en mission ou quelque chose comme ça. _Comment est ce que ça peut être réel ? Ca doit être un rêve._

"Tu découvriras tout bien assez tôt", assura t-il alors que ma vue commençait à faiblir à nouveau. Baathum devenait de moins en moins visible chaque seconde. "Et non", résonna sa voix désincarnée autour de moi : "Tu ne rêves pas".

- - - - - - - -

Une douce vague de réconfort allait et venait sur mon corps en mouvements répétitifs. C'était froid au contact de ma peau, mais cela faisait du bien. Je me demandais ce que c'était, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir.

"Hmm", gémissai-je, testant mes pieds en premier pour voir si je les sentais. Fait. Mes jambes devaient donc être en état aussi. J'avais une douleur sourde dans le ventre, et mes épaules me lançaient tout en me piquant, mais au moins je pouvais les sentir. Pour finir je remuais mes doigts, histoire de voir si j'enregistrais la sensation.

C'était le cas.

_Ok, génial. Donc je ne suis pas mortellement blessée ou quoi._

Je clignais des yeux lentement pour les laisser s'ajuster à la lumière ambiante. "Où suis-je, maintenant ?" gémissai-je, choisissant de rester allongée, fixant le ciel sans nuages au lieu d'essayer de me relever. Je ne voulais pas trop bouger pour le moment.

Baissant mon regard vers mes orteils, je réalisais que les mouvements calmes étaient en fait les vagues allant et venant sur le rivage. Je pivotais ma tête sur le côté pour voir si je ne pouvais pas reconnaître quelque chose autour de moi. A ma surprise, l'herbe et les arbres m'étaient très familiers. "J-je suis toujours au Sélénos ?"

Soudain j'entendis des pas s'approcher.

"Hein ? Il y a une enfant blessée sur le rivage !"

Les pas se précipitèrent dans ma direction. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme avec une très grande coiffe se penchait sur moi. Il avait un visage doux et plaisant, et affichait un petit sourire rassurant.

"Vous sentez vous bien, jeune fille ?"

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Baathum quand nous parlions dans mon esprit, mais je commençais à sérieusement penser qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ma présence ici. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen logique d'expliquer que je fixais _cet_ homme, juste là.

Je restais bouche bée.

Je ne l'avais sûrement plus vu depuis que j'avais 4 ans.

_Oncle Braska._

**XxxxX**

**Crédits :** FFX ne m'appartient pas, etc.

**Traductions -**

_Xiue _- Quoi

_Peah_ – Bien

_Puhha lryhla_ - Bonne chance

_Santa _- Merde

**- - - -**

******E**t un premier chapitre, un ! Le deuxième est déjà traduit, mais je préfère prendre un peu d'avance sur le troisième avant de le poster. Je m'en vais du 12 Août au 21, donc ce ne sera sûrement pas posté dans ces eaux là. Peut-être fin Août. De toute façon vous avez compris qu'avec moi il faut s'armer de patience XD !**  
****M**erci de m'avoir lue (l) !

_******Mariposaa'**  
_


	3. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, ça ne servira à rien mais je tenais à m'excuser pour cet(te)... immense et innomable retard/délai/disparition... C'est tout moi ça T_T J'me mets un projet en tête et je décroche au bout d'un temps. Mais celui-là je DOIS aller jusqu'au bout !! Je le ferai ! :O

Donc voilà, j'ai pas d'excuses, mais bref cet été j'ai eu quelques petits soucis après la Japan Expo... Et puis y'a eu la rentrée scolaire, je commence les études, et c'est tout nouveau, je vis seule etc, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à la traduction... Mais je me rattraperai, promis :) Cette histoire me plaît toujours autant et je compte bien la traduire jusqu'au bout !

Encore une fois pardon, et en attendant savourez ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

Et merci pour vos reviews (l)

- - - - - - - -

(**Avertissement :** Contient des spoilers de FFX.)

_**Disparaît avec moi -**_

Chapitre 2.

- - - - - - - -

"Vous allez bien, jeune fille ?"

Ma bouche était toujours grande ouverte, tandis que je regardais fixement mon oncle, complètement abasourdie. Le visage de Braska se teinta d'inquiétude quand il remarqua mon silence.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ?" réessaya t-il.

Je refermais enfin ma bouche pour avaler l'énorme boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression d'être à deux doigts de pleurer ? Oh, bien sûr. Parce que je fixais actuellement le visage de mon oncle, que je n'avais pas vu depuis que je suis toute petite.

"Ou-oui..." répondis-je avec une grimace. J'avais oublié l'entaille sur mon visage, et parler m'était douloureux.

Braska s'agenouilla et entama un examen minutieux de toutes mes blessures et de mes plaies. Quand il vit mon corps, ses traits se tendirent. Peut-être étais-je plus blessée que je ne le pensais.

"Laissez-nous vous aider", supplia-t-il.

_Nous ?_

Deux hommes apparurent dans mon champ de vision, arrivant de derrière. L'un d'eux avait une peau très bronzée, avec un bandana rouge autour de sa tête pour repousser un peu de ses cheveux noirs. Son corps était criblé d'innombrables cicatrices, et il y avait un énorme tatouage sur son torse qui me faisait penser au symbole sur le collier que Tidus portait.

_Jecht...?_

L'autre homme portait une cape rouge foncé, un bras glissé dans une manche et l'autre se tenant librement hors de la manche. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait aussi une gourde qui pendait de sa ceinture et reposait sur sa hanche, et un long katana dans un fourreau, caché sous sa cape. Il était apparemment contrarié par le soudain délai que prenait leur voyage.

_A-Auron...? Il a l'air si différent..._

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu me retrouver ici, dans cette époque. Rien ne me semblait logique. Je ne pouvais pas être là, c'était impossible. C'était 10 ans dans le passé. Il n'y a pas une heure j'étais dans un endroit où Sin n'était plus, et où Auron et Braska reposaient enfin en paix dans l'Au-Delà.

A présent je fixais trois hommes, qui devaient techniquement être partis depuis bien longtemps.

Est-ce que le petit garçon dans ma tête pouvait avoir un lien avec tout ça ? Ca devait être ça. Il avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une mission que je devais accomplir, ou un truc du genre. Je me demandais si oui ou non cette dite mission avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec les gens se tenant en face de moi.

Jecht afficha un sourire moqueur et donna un coup de coude à Auron en pleine poitrine. "Hey, même cette gosse ici a entendu parler de toi, Auron ! Tu es déjà le gardien "légendaire"", le taquina t-il. J'avais du dire son nom à haute voix.

_Santa._

"Ne soit pas embarrassée, gamine." Il pointa son ami. "Auron, là, y a souvent droit. Et on a même pas encore terminé le pèlerinage !" gloussa Jecht, d'une voix profonde et cassée.

Est-ce que je rougissais ? Evidemment, puisque Braska vérifiais ma température et mon pouls. Il devait probablement craindre que mon visage ne soit rouge écarlate à cause de mes blessures ou de mes plaies.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda gentiment Braska, en continuant son examen de mon état.

"Rikku", dis-je sans réfléchir. Oups !

_Grosse erreur !_

Braska leva son regard vers moi avec curiosité. "Hmm... C'est intéressant. J'ai une jeune nièce qui s'appelle Rikku."

_Quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas leur révéler qui je suis réellement..._

"Quelle coïncidence", remarquais-je doucement.

"Oui, une coïncidence..." acquiesa Braska lentement. "Enfin, je suis Braska, un Invokeur de Bevelle. Ces hommes sont mes gardiens", il fit un mouvement vers eux, "Jecht et Auron".

"Mes excuses, mon seigneur", dit Auron avec une petite révérence; "mais pourriez vous juste utiliser votre magie blanche pour la guérir afin que nous puissions nous remettre en route ?"

_Le même bon vieux Auron_, pensais-je sèchement.

"Nous avons déjà été assez retardés comme ça, grâce à notre tueur de Shoopuf ici présent !" Auron décocha un regard noir à Jecht.

"Hey, je me suis excusé à propos de ça !" répondit Jecht. "Et je ne l'ai pas tué... En plus, j'ai promis de ne plus jamais boire, et je le pensais !"

"Messieurs..." commença Braska.

"Vous pouvez partir !" J'interrompis leur conversation. "Inutile de s'inquièter pour moi. Je vais parfaitement bien." J'essayais de me redresser en position assise, mais j'échouais misérablement. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la douleur intense qui traversait mon corps entier. Avant que je ne puisse retomber sur le sol, une paire de bras me rattrapa dans son étreinte.

Mon oncle laissa s'échapper un lourd soupir. "Je suppose que tu as raison, Auron. Pourrais-tu te tenir immobile pendant une minute, Rikku ?"

J'essayais d'acquiescer, mais la douleur était trop grande. Il m'entendit grogner de douleur et sortit ses affaires pour commencer la magie blanche. Je fermais mes yeux et m'endormit presque, laissant la magie apaisante qu'il invoquait sur mon corps m'imprégner. Chaque partie de mon corps me semblait complètement rafraîchie et rajeunie. Il persistait quelques douleurs ici et là, mais c'était bien mieux. Le seul effet secondaire était que je me sentais un peu fatiguée.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

"Est-ce que ça a aidé ?" demanda calmement Braska.

"Ah ça oui !" Je sautais sur mes pieds et tournais sur moi-même deux fois pour le prouver. "Merci infiniment ! Je me sens comme neuve !"

Jecht commença à rire. "Doucement gamine. Tu ne voudrais pas que la magie de Braska s'efface et ne te fasse t'écrouler en un tas de membres pendant que tu danses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me glaçais : "La magie blanche... N-ne s'efface pas... N'est-ce pas ?''

Braska nia, souriant. "Non Rikku, elle ne s'efface pas. Ou du moins pas celle que j'ai utilisée sur toi.

Je souris "Oh, ok". Je commençais à sauter d'un pied à l'autre pour contenir mon énergie.

Soudainement, le visage de Braska s'anima d'une nouvelle émotion : la préoccupation. "Rikku, tu n'as jamais mentionné... Comment t'es tu blessée si gravement ?" Il baissa les yeux vers mes vêtements avec une grimace.

Remarquant son regard étrange, je jetais un coup d'oeil sur mon corps. Ce que je vis alors me choqua totalement. Ma combinaison était en lambeaux, et n'était rattachée à mon corps que par quelques fils. _Heureusement que je porte mon bikini et ma jupe en dessous._ Je vis aussi des marques sur mon ventre, correspondant aux endroits où se trouvaient mes blessures avant que la magie guérisseuse de Braska ne les fasse disparaître.

Je grattais ma joue, pensive. Que devrais-je leur dire ? _"En fait je suis ta nièce du futur, et un affreux petit garçon dans ma tête m'a dit que j'étais supposée aller en mission, et la seule chose que je sais après, c'est que POUF !, je suis arrivée là"..._

Ca ne passerait pas très bien. Même moi je savais que cela causerait une controverse majeure, sans parler du fait que tout le monde me penserait folle...

"Maître Braska t'a posé une question", dit une voix coupante en mettant fin à mes rêveries. Je levais les yeux pour voir Auron lançant son regard puissant dans ma direction. _Pourquoi est-il si méchant avec moi ?_

"Hum, eh bien en fait mon frère et moi étions partis nager parce qu'on adore les furolucioles du Sélénos... Et... euh, on est tombés sur ce gros monstre". Je commençais à construire un mensonge complet... Basé sur la vérité... en quelque sorte. "Mon frère m'a poussée hors d'atteinte de l'une de ses attaques et il a écopé de tous les dommages. Il m'a dit de nager aussi loin que possible avant que le monstre ne puisse m'attraper, et, morte de peur, je l'ai fait." Je regardais vers le bas et fermais mes yeux, ajoutant au dramatique de mon histoire.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose de ce qui est arrivé après, mais j'ai du tomber sur un autre monstre. » Je montrais mes vêtements et mon apparence. « Et alors je me suis réveillée et je vous ai vus penchés au dessus de moi », finis-je bêtement. « Voilà l'histoire. »

« Mh, peu probable, » contra Auron. « Pour quelle raison qui que ce soit voudrait-il nager dans des eaux aussi infestées de monstres ? »

_Ces eaux étaient infestées de monstres il y a dix ans ? J'étais surprise d'en voir un pendant ma mission... même si ça m'a presque tuée...____Sehla.__Je dois probablement passer pour une idiote maintenant, alors._

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas tout ça », répondis-je maladroitement. Je commençais à déchirer le tissu abîmé de mon body pour ne plus avoir à regarder Auron. Il était tellement snob, tout comme dans le futur. Mais quelque chose chez lui semblait différent. _Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il était incroyablement attirant il y a dix ans ? ...Waah, Rikku ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?!_

Je suppose que j'avais toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt canon quand on voyageait pour le pèlerinage de Yunie... aah, j'avais un faible pour lui ! Mais je n'avais jamais su qu'il ressemblait à _ça _avant qu'il ne nous rencontre tous. _Eh ben, si j'avais su..._

« Alors, où est ton frère, à ce moment là ? » demanda Auron sévèrement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe d'agaçement.

Je m'assis sur le sol et enserrais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'essayais de prendre ma moue la plus triste possible avant de répondre à Auron. « Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit sorti... »

Auron soupira encore. « Je ne te crois toujours pas. »

« Auron ! » gronda Braska. « Ce n'est pas une manière de lui parler. »

Soudainement, une nouvelle idée de mensonge apparût dans ma tête. C'était tellement génial que je voulais sauter et recommencer à danser, mais cela ruinerait complètement l'image que j'essayais de me donner ici. « Ce n'est rien, Braska. Il a raison. J'ai menti. »

« Hein ? » Jecht avait un regard totalement confus sur son visage. Auron souriait d'un air triomphant et satisfait, comme s'il venait de gagner un combat au un-contre-un, contre un roi des vers des sables.

« Mon frère et moi n'étions pas partis nager. »

Braska avait l'air choqué. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

_Heureusement que je suis bonne actrice. _Je soupirais. « Lui et moi visitions juste le Sélénos. On aime _vraiment_ les furolucioles. Mais un groupe de Yévonistes dévoués nous a approché, et ils ont commencé à nous harceler.

« Pourquoi des Yévonistes feraient-ils ça ? » demanda Jecht, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine sèche.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais une Al Bhed ? » J'étais en fait_ vraiment _choquée qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarqué dès le départ. En mon temps, les Al Bheds étaient facilement mis à l'écart du reste de Spira à cause de leur étrange bronzage, de leur cheveux blonds, et de leurs yeux vert vif avec des spirales sombres en tant que pupille.

Jecht gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « Eh, même si je l'avais remarqué, je m'en _foutrais_. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec les Al Bhed. »

_Tout comme Tidus..._

« Et qu'est-ce que les Yévonistes vous ont fait à ton frère et toi ? » me pressa de continuer Braska.

« Eh bien, ils nous ont encerclés, loin dans la zone de forêt du Sélénos, et un énorme groupe a commencé à nous battre. Et on n'avait _rien_ fait pour les provoquer ! » Je serrais les poings fermement. Cela me rappellait quelques mauvais souvenirs de certaines histoires que j'avais pu entendre durant mon enfance.

« Il nous ont frappés jusqu'à que l'on tombe inconscients. Quand j'ai réouvert mes yeux, j'étais sur un Shoopuf avec deux Yévonistes. Ils ont ri quand il m'ont vu reprendre conscience. Ils m'ont dit que je rejoindrais mon frère bientôt, et ils m'ont frappée avec le dos d'un de leurs pistolets, me faisant perdre connaissance à nouveau. Ils ont du jeter mon frère et moi par dessus bord... pour que l'on se noie... »

Jecht les maudit bruyamment et Braska secoua tristement la tête. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'être discriminé, moi aussi. Je ne suis pas un Al Bhed, mais je me suis marié avec une magnifique Al Bhede. »

_Whoa, je n'avais jamais entendu ce côté là de l'histoire... Tout ce que j'en savais c'était l'avis subjectif de Pop's sur comment sa soeur s'était enfuie avec un certain Yévoniste._

Braska continua : « Je suis maintenant un Invokeur, comme tu peux le voir, et pourtant je reçois toujours des moqueries de diverses personnes tout au long de mon pèlerinage, et ce même si ma femme est à présent décédée. »

J'eus le souffle coupé. « Je suis tellement désolée ! » Je me demandais s'il me dirais la seule chose que Pop's ne m'avait jamais révélée... « Comment est-elle morte ? »

« Sin, » répondit-t-il simplement. « Je suppose que je dois à sa mort mon rôle d'Invokeur, cependant. Je n'aurais jamais été assez motivé pour en devenir un si je n'avais pas été aussi brisé lorsqu'elle est morte. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, » dis-je encore.

Braska rit doucement. « Ce n'est certainement pas _ta _faute. Les Al Bheds travaillent aussi dur que les Invokeurs à éliminer Sin, et c'est _vraiment_ honorable. »

Je souris vivement. « Je suis contente que vous pensiez ça ! » Avant que je ne rencontre Yunie pour son pèlerinage, j'avais aidé à beaucoup de kidnappings d'Invokeurs et de tentatives pour éliminer Sin. La seule que j'avais manquée était l'opération Mi'ihen... _Je suis contente d'avoir raté celle-là..._

Jecht claqua ses mains l'une dans l'autre bruyamment. « Alors, Rikku. Est-ce que tu as quelque part où aller ou quoi ? Je ne veux vraiment pas te laisser ici après ce que ces Yévonistes t'ont fait. »

J'entourais mon corps de mes bras, embarrassée. _Pourquoi Tidus voudrait-il penser une seule seconde que cet homme est un salaud ? Je ne vois vraiment pas. Même quand il nous a parlé avant la grande bataille à l'intérieur de Sin, il ne m'a pas paru être quelqu'un de mauvais._

« Hum... mon frère était la dernière personne qu'il me restait. Yévon et Sin s'en sont assuré. »

« Oh, non, » Jecht secoua sa tête lentement. « C'est vraiment triste, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Braska le rejoignit, lui aussi. « Je me sentirais vraiment mal aussi, si on te laissait là. S'il te plaît, laisse nous t'accompagner jusqu'à Guadosalam ? C'est notre prochaine destination dans mon pèlerinage. »

Ma tête se redressa. Ca ne me semblait pas être une mauvaise idée du tout. Tant qu'à être bloquée dans le passé, autant rester avec des personnes qui m'étaient familières... et qui ne savaient pas vraiment que je leur étais familière, certes. Sinon, rien ne marcherait ainsi.

Si j'essayais d'aller à Bikanel, je risquerais de voir mon moi passé, et je pourrais dérégler le futur. De plus, on m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à ma _sèna_, donc si Pop's me voyais, cela pourrait tout autant bouleverser le futur ! _Comme si être ici ne bouleversait pas déjà le futur !_ Pensais-je amèrement.

Je commençais à m'énerver quand soudain je pensais au petit garçon qui m'avait envoyée ici. _Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi _moi _? Je ne comprends pas ce que je suis supposée faire !_

_Je suis juste contente d'être entourée de personnes qui me font me sentir à l'aise. Comme quand j'étais dans le pèlerinage de Yunie l'année dernière..._

« Qu'en dis-tu, Rikku ? », pressa Jecht. Auron soupira et se détourna.

« Ouais, ça serait génial, les gars, » répondis-je. « Merci. »

_Merci tellement._

**XxxxX**

**Crédits**** :** FFX ne m'appartient pas, etc.

**Traductions**** :**

_Sehla = _Mince

_Santa_ = Merde

_Sèna _= Mère


	4. Chapitre 3

Hey hey !!

Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 3. Auron est donc apparu, en compagnie de Braska et Jecht, et l'histoire est maintenant lancée. J'essaie de me faire pardonner de mon retard...

Le prochain chapitre fait 10 pages, il est beaucoup plus long que ceux que j'ai posté jusque-là. Je ne sais pas quand je l'aurai fini... Et j'ai mes partiels dans trois semaines, donc c'est pas dit je l'aie traduit d'ici-là. En attendant profitez bien de ce chapitre et des précédents :) Merci pour tout et pour vos reviews !

- - - - - - - - - -

**Disparaît avec moi**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Je remuais et me retournais pour ce qui devait probablement être la millième fois cette nuit-là. Je n'arrivais _toujours_ pas à trouver le sommeil.

Braska, Jecht, Auron et moi avions marché toute la journée. Une fois que la nuit était tombée, Braska avait suggéré que nous campions pour la nuit. Je n'allais sûrement pas le contredire. Mes pieds me faisaient déjà un mal de chien après _une _heure de marche à peine. En plus, nous étions tombés sur quelques monstres en chemin, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment été un problème. Auron les avait terrassés avec son katana, avant même que je n'aie pu sortir mes dagues, ceci dit.

_Maudit soit-il. Bah. J'aurai une chance de crâner avec mes super mouvements plus tard._

Mais à présent, j'étais allongée sur le sol dur, avec seulement une couverture molle pour me tenir chaud. Mon corps était si fatigué, mais mon esprit lui tournait à plein régime. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans le passé. Y penser ne faisait que me frustrer d'autant plus, parce que je savais que si je m'endormais, je pouvais peut-être parler à Baathum à travers mes rêves... _Mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir !_

Je me redressais soudainement, une idée interrompant mes pensées désespérées. Poussant la couverture sur le côté, lentement, je me levais aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas réveiller l'Invokeur et ses gardiens. Jetant un regard autour de moi, j'entendis Jecht ronfler bruyamment, et je vis Braska, un air paisible sur le visage; inutile de s'inquièter pour ces deux-là. Je me glaçais lorsque le bras d'Auron s'agita. Après quelques minutes, il ne bougea plus, je décidais donc que je pouvais y aller. Je me tournais pour m'éloigner du camp.

_Si Baathum fait partie de mon esprit, alors mon esprit peut le faire apparaître ! N'est-ce pas ? _Je me convainquais que c'était un bon plan, parce qu'au point où j'en étais, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres options. Alors que je m'aventurais plus profondément dans les bois, j'appelais avec hésitation, « Baathum ? » J'arrêtais de marcher et scannais ce qui m'entourait. « Baathum, petit vilain, apparaît tout de suite ! »

J'entendis soudainement des feuilles remuer à ma droite. « B-Baathum ? » Le remuement devint plus bruyant. « Ok, tu peux sortir maintenant. C'est pas drôle ! »

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière moi, accompagné d'un sifflement venant de l'endroit où les feuilles remuaient. « J-je ne pense pas que ce soit Baathum... » marmonnais-je stupidement.

Deux loups s'attaquèrent à moi de deux directions différentes, mais j'étais quand même équipée. J'avais toujours mes dagues attachées à mes gaines sur chaque jambe. Je sortis mes armes et riais nerveusement. Je n'avais pas combattu de monstres depuis un certain temps... J'espérais ne pas trop manquer d'entraînement. « Vous êtes prêts les p'tits loups ? » raillais-je. Les deux loups commencèrent à m'encercler, me lorgnant d'un air vicieux tout du long. _Ok, je vais initier les choses, à ce moment-là !_

Je fonçais sur le loup qui semblait être le plus faible des deux. Malheureusement, il évita mon attaque à la dernière seconde, et claqua des machoîres près de mon bras avec ses _énormes _crocs. Il avait raté mon bras, mais à peine. _Ok, peut-être que je manque d'entraînement._

Je l'écartais et l'attaquais à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, mon objectif fut atteint, et je l'entaillais à la gorge. Le loup cria et s'enfuit. « Je t'ai eu ! » Je levais mon poing en l'air, victorieuse. Durant ce moment inopportun de... distraction..., l'autre loup se jeta sur moi par derrière, griffant et déchirant la peau tendre de mon dos au passage.

« Aouch ! Lâche moi ! » Je luttais pour me retourner et reprendre le dessus.

Le loup pesait bien plus lourd que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suppose que j'avais eu raison en analysant l'autre comme le plus faible. _Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance maintenant..._

Un son innattendu de métalgrinçant contre du métalvint de derrière moi. Le poids du loup fut soudainement enlevé de mon corps, et tout ce que j'entendis par la suite fut le cri de douleur de l'animal. Tournant lentement ma tête, je vis qu'il gisait immobile dans une flaque de sang à quelques mètres de moi.

« Comment est-ce que - »

« Tu es folle d'être allée vagabonder si loin toute seule, » me coupa une voix bourrûe pleine de reproches.

Je me retournais pour faire face à mon sauveur, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lançinante dûe à l'attaque du loup. A ma grande surprise, Auron se tenait en face de moi. Il avait son katana sur l'épaule, et me regardait d'un air irrité.

Je me relevais, époussetant la poussière de mes jambes. Je me retournais pour fixer Auron, avec un de mes regards à moi, et répondis sarcastiquement, « Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule, _merci_ ! »

Auron grommela. « Je vois ça. »

« Hey, écoute moi là, méchant ! Je me suis déjà chargée d'un loup toute seule. Celui-ci, » je pointais du doigt le loup mort, « m'a juste... surprise, c'est tout, » me vexais-je, croisant mes bras avec indignation.

Auron remua la tête, exaspéré. « Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ? J'aurais détesté devoir informer Braska que la petite fille qu'on venait de rencontrer s'était faite mutiler par des loups pendant la nuit. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ petite ! » Je me rapprochais de lui de quelques pas. « J'ai seize ans, si tu veux savoir ! » Soudainement je ne pouvais plus supporter de le regarder, et lui tournais le dos. Il était tellement méchant avec moi. _Je ne sais pas si je l'apprécie, comme ça..._ « Et _toi _tu as quel âge, hein ? Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas _tellement_ plus jeune que toi ! »

Auron grommela à nouveau. « J'ai dix-huit ans. »

Je n'en revins pas. _Il a dix-huit ans ? Mais ça voudrait dire... qu'il avait seulement 28 ans pendant le pèlerinage de Yunie ! …Eh ben, tout ce stress dans sa vie ne l'a pas aidé à bien vieillir._

« Pourquoi ce silence ? On n'a pas réussi à te faire taire de toute la journée, » rit-il sombrement. « J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as fait te la boucler. »

Je répliquais aussitôt. « Tu as seulement _deux ans_ de plus que moi, donc qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit d'agir avec autant de supériorité ? »

Il effaça la distance entre nous en quelques enjambées et ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. « _J'ai_, sans le moindre doute, traversé bien plus de choses que toi dans ma vie. Les deux ans qui nous séparent en seraient cinquante entre d'autres. »

Ma lèvre commença à trembler. « Qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre si sûr du fait que je n'ai pas traversé des choses difficiles moi aussi ?! »

Il soupira. « Regarde-toi, » il montra mon aspect. « Tu portes un bikini qui couvre à peine ton corps, et tu as le tempérament d'une gamine. Tu es tellement immature. Et je ne te connais que depuis _un_ jour, » se moqua-t-il. « Normal que ces Yévonistes vous aient capturés aussi facilement, ton frère et toi. »

Il ne savait pas que mon histoire était fausse, mais même si elle l'était, c'était quand même une chose horrible à dire de sa part. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. « T-tu ne sais rien... » Je le frôlais grossièrement, m'assurant de le pousser un peu avec mon épaule, et me redirigeais vers le campement.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi cet Auron était-il si cruel avec moi ? Le Auron du futur avait ses moments insupportables, mais il n'étais jamais aussi _méchant_.

« Attend. »

Je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'accélérais mon allure, même si les larmes m'empêchaient de voir clairement. La douleur de ma blessure se faisait à nouveau sentir, et en un instant je tombais à la renverse. Je me mis à chercher n'importe quoi autour de moi que j'aurais pu utiliser pour m'aider à me relever, mais je ne trouvais rien. De frustration, je frappais le sol avec une force inutile.

Auron me rattrapa, et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. « Il aurait fallu s'occuper de ces blessures dès le départ. »

Je tournais ma tête vers lui. « Oh, et c'est _ma_ faute, je suppose ? » Pourquoi avait-t-il un aussi grand pouvoir sur moi ? Je n'avais presque _jamais_ pleuré de ma vie.

Auron soupira et ne répondit pas. Il commença à fouiller dans sa cape, et en sortit une potion, débouchant le flacon. « Reste dans cette position juste un moment, » demanda-t-il.

Je soupirais. _Comme si j'allais me relever et m'enfuir à nouveau !_

Le liquide doux et chaud cascada dans mon dos, guérissant en grande partie ce que le loup m'avait infligé. La potion me fit du bien, mais il restait toujours quelques douleurs et des bleus après qu'elle eut été utilisée.

« Ces plaies étaient plus profondes que ce que je pensais », remarqua Auron sur le ton de la conversation.

Je fermais les yeux. « Ouais, ben ces crocs étaient bien plus gros que ce que _je_ pensais », répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Auron soupira à nouveau, et amorça un mouvement pour m'aider à me relever.

« Ca va. » Je réduis ses efforts en cendres en repoussant ses bras.

« Comme tu veux », marmonna-t-il.

Je me relevais, et nous commençâmes à regagner le campement ensemble. Moi, _étant _Rikku, détestais le fait que cette marche soit silencieuse, même si j'étais très en colère contre cet idiot.

« Donc, hm, comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvée ? » marmonnais-je.

« Un bruit étrange m'a réveillé. Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus là », expliqua Auron.

« Et donc tu m'as suivie ? » le pressais-je. « Pourquoi t'être embêté ? Tu ne m'apprécies pas, c'est évident. » J'étais curieuse d'entendre sa réponse. Il agissait _vraiment _comme s'il me détestais de toutes ses forces.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure », commença Auron, « je ne voulais pas avoir à informer Braska de ta mort. Il aurait été mécontent d'entendre ça. »

Je remuais lentement la tête. _Bai esbunda, sélryhd,_ pensais-je.

- - - - - - - - - -

Braska fit un bond quand il nous vit revenir. « Où étiez vous passés tous les deux ? »

Jecht gloussa depuis l'endroit où il était allongé. « Wow, Auron ! Tu dragues déjà cette pauvre demoiselle ? »

Auron grimaça. « Ce n'est pas ça, _Jecht_. »

Jecht l'ignora. « Mais bien sûr. »

Braska attendait toujours. « Vous allez nous faire partager ce qu'il s'est passer, oui ou non ? »

Je ne voulais pas que Braska pense que je suis une poule mouillée, même si Auron me voyait déjà ainsi. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter d'autres regards condescendants. M'entourant de mes bras, j'eus soudainement froid. Je jetais un regard à Auron, qui sembla lire dans mes pensées. « Je crois qu'elle est somnambule. Je me suis réveillé quand je l'ai entendue partir. Quand je l'ai rattrapée, elle avait une conversation très avenante avec un arbre. »

_Ca m'aide vraiment, _pensais-je sarcastiquement.

Braska commença à glousser. « Tu devrais faire plus attention, Rikku. Tu ne peux pas te défendre contre les monstres si tu_ dors_ ! »

J'affichais un petit sourire embarrassé. Quand je regardais Auron, il souriait triomphalement. S_élryhd._

« Enfin, nous ferions mieux de retourner nous coucher », suggéra Braska. « Une longue journée nous attend. »"

_Ah, ouais. Guadosalam. Je me demande s'il y a un jeune Seymour qui vit là-bas..._

_Et peut-être qu'en chemin je trouverai une autre solution pour contacter Baathum... Vu que mon autre plan n'a pas vraiment bien fonctionné..._

Je retournais vers mon lit de fortune, et cette fois, je m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche le sol.

* * *

**Crédits**** : **FFX ne m'appartient toujours pas... !

**Traductions**** :**

Sélryhd : Méchant

Bai esbunda, sélryhd. = Peu importe, méchant.


	5. Chapter 4

… **Bonjour ? Y'a quelqu'un ?**

**Je vais très certainement me faire jeter des tomates et d'autres projectiles sûrement farfelus à la tête, mais je le mérite ! Je m'excuse platement pour tous ces mois sans publication... MILLE FOIS PARDON ! J'ai complètement zappé la fic, et j'ai été tellement occupée par mes études et ma vie sociale, que... voilà. Je suis coupable.**

**Mais en attendant j'ai repris un peu la traduction, et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai commencé à traduire une autre fiction sur FictionPress cette fois. Je vous invite à aller sur mon profil FF pour trouver le lien vers mon profil FictionPress.**

**Merci de me lire, vous êtes adorables :)**

**Disparaît avec moi**

_Chapitre 4_

Guadosalam était bien différent de l'image que j'avais gardée en mémoire. Il y avait bien plus d'habitants Guados, et la ville entière semblait bien moins accueillante que la dernière fois que j'avais été là. Ca me faisait plutôt peur, à vrai dire.

Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur la différence principale entre les deux Guadosalam que je connaissais, mais elle était bien là. Braska et ses gardiens ne semblaient pas la remarquer, ceci dit. Au contraire, ils étaient excités comme jamais je ne les avais vus l'être ces deux derniers jours. C'était probablement parce qu'ils allaient finalement pouvoir dormir dans une auberge plutôt que sur le sol dur et inconfortable.

_Et c'est jusqu'ici qu'ils m'escortaient, donc maintenant ils n'ont plus rien à faire avec moi..._

Je soupirai profondément. Je ne voulais pas que nos chemins se séparent. Ils étaient les seules personnes que je pouvais fréquenter sans danger, en cette période. Mais comment pouvais-je les décider à me laisser rester avec eux ?

« Cette vue n'est-elle pas magnifique ? » commenta Braska avec un sourire.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Zanarkand ! » proclama Jecht. Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras et me pressa contre lui. « Là d'où je viens, il y a des tonnes d'immeubles partout, avec leurs lumières brillant dans la ville nuit et jour. A chaque fois que je joue au blitzball pour les Zanark- »

Jecht fut coupé par un coup vigoureux dans le ventre, le forçant a relâcher son emprise sur mes épaules. Tout l'air s'échappa de ses poumons, et il lança un regard accusateur à Auron, qui se tourna brusquement vers lui pour lui marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille. Je supposai que ça avait probablement un rapport avec le fait que Jecht n'était pas autorisé à parler de la vieille Zanarkand; les Spirans normaux penseraient qu'il était vraiment fou.

Mais bon, je n'étais pas une habitante de Spira normale... Et je savais déjà qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais je décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence. « Que disais-tu sur Zanarkand avant d'être si _grossièrement_ interrompu, Jecht ? »

Auron lança un regard en ma direction, et Braska s'approcha pour intervenir. « Auron, laisse Jecht finir. » Puis il ajouta, plus bas : « Je suis curieux de voir ce que Rikku va répondre. »

Je n'étais sûrement pas censée entendre cette partie. _Enfin bon._

Jecht acquiesca avec un sourire satisfait qui m'était familier. C'était l'un de ceux que je le voyais arborer dans beaucoup des sphères que Tidus et moi avions trouvées quand nous voyagions ensemble. « Bien sûr ! » Il se retourna vers moi encore une fois. « Eh bien, j'étais en train de dire que ma Zanarkand est un ravissement pour les yeux comparée à cet endroit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ta Zanarkand ? » demandai-je, penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté.

Jecht gratta la barbe sur son menton, hésitant. « Je... Je ne suis pas d'ici, petite. »

« Tu veux dire que la Zanarkand d'où tu viens est différente de la Zanarkand d'ici ? » demandai-je avec nonchalance.

« Hm, ouais », repondit Jecht. « Et je suis le joueur vedette des Zanarkand Abes ! » Il envoya son poing en l'air. « Je suis sûr que l'équipe patauge, sans moi pour leur gagner chaque match... » ajouta-t-il.

Je ris. Il me faisait penser à Tidus, juste là. « Oui, Jecht, j'en suis certaine. »

Jecht tourna soudainement sa tête vers moi, clignant des yeux avec incrédulité. « Tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis d'une Zanarkand différente ? »

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser le fou rire qui bouillonait en moi éclater. _Il me demande à moi, quelqu'un qui a été envoyé__dans le passé,__ si je crois qu'il est d'une Zanarkand différente ? Il ne savent pas que je viens du futur, mais bon... Même si je ne savais pas déjà qu'il y _avait _une autre Zanarkand, j'aurais _dû_ le croire. Si je ne le croyais pas, je ne serais surement pas là en ce moment !... Mais je le suis... donc..._

« Bien sûr que je te crois ! » Je me rapprochai de lui et lui tapotai l'épaule. « J'ai vu et entendu mon lot de choses bizarres dans ma vie. Elles se sont pratiquement toutes révélées vraies, donc pourquoi est-ce que je ne te croirais pas ? De plus tu n'as aucune raison de mentir, enfin je ne crois pas. »

Jecht haussa les épaules. "J'sais pas." Il laissa apparaître un nouveau sourire. "Hey, Braska ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux dire à plus de personnes d'où je viens ? Je suis sûr qu'ils meurent tous d'envie d'entendre les histoires que je pou- »

« Non », le coupa Braska. « Je suis surpris que Rikku t'aie cru aussi facilement. » Il me regarda avec une incrédulité visible dans son expression. « Tu es vraiment une fille _intéressante_, Rikku ».

Je ne pus contenir le rouge qui me monta aux joues. « M-Merci...? »_ Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?_

« Je regrette que l'on ait à se séparer ici », remarqua Braska. Il nous tourna le dos et marcha vers l'un des hôtels, mais il fut soudainement interrompu par un Guado.

« Mon Seigneur Invokeur ! » Le Guado le salua avec respect. « C'est un plaisir pour tout Guadosalam que de vous avoir ici, pour nous faire la grâce de votre présence. »

« On ne fait que passer. » La réponse sèche d'Auron tua la gentillesse du Guado.

Le Guado sembla surpris. « Mais vous souhaitez très certainement visiter l'Au-Delà avant de partir pour les Plaines Foudroyées ! Et je me dois d'insister pour que vous vous reposiez à l'hôtel, de plus. »

« C'est exactement ce que nous avions l'intention de faire », rétorqua Auron. « _Nous-mêmes._ »

Le Guado ne lâcha pas l'affaire. « Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez-pas que l'un de nous vous escorte jusqu'à l'Au-Delà ? Nous pourrions vous éclairer sur l'histoire de Guadosalam sur le chemin, si vous le désirez. »

« Non, nous- » commença Auron..

« Ce serait adorable », dit Braska. « Merci beaucoup... Je suis désolé, mais quel est votre nom ? »

Le Guado rit et salua à nouveau. « Mes excuses, Seigneur Invokeur. Je suis Tromell. »

A ce moment, Tromell eu un contact visuel direct avec moi, et à ma surprise, cela me fit froid dans le dos. _Ce Guado mijote quelque chose... encore._

-X-X-X-X-X-

Tromell nous quitta à l'entrée de l'hôtel, promettant de nous emmener dans l'Au-Delà dès le lendemain matin. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire à mes nouveaux amis que je ne voulais même pas aller dans ce lieu infesté de furolucioles. Je voulais toujours rester près d'eux ceci dit, donc je gardai ma bouche fermée.

« Tu viens dans l'Eau du Bas avec nous demain, Rikku ? » demanda Jecht sur le ton de la conversation.

Auron nous frôla en passant. « C'est l'_Au-Delà_, Jecht. » Il me regarda. « Et je croyais que nous allions nous séparer après t'avoir escortée jusqu'ici. Tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où tu pourrais être en ce moment ? »

Je me râclais la gorge. « Pas vraiment... » marmonnais-je faiblement.

« Lâche -là un peu, Auron » rit Jecht. « C'est rien qu'une gosse. »

Je tendis mon cou pour le regarder, consternée. « Je ne suis _pas_ une gosse ! » Devant nous, Auron rit.

« _Qu'est ce_ qui est si drôle ? » lui demandai-je.

« Toi. »

Je croisai mes bras. « Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle ! » _Sálryhd !_

Braska et Jecht échangèrent un regard. Je le remarquai, mais n'y payai pas attention.

Auron remua la tête. « C'est précisément ça qui fait que c'est drôle. » Il s'arrêta de marcher quand il arriva au comptoir de l'hôtel. « Combien coûte une nuit ? »

« 200 gils », répondit la personne derrière le comptoir.

« Quelle arnaque », entendis-je Jecht murmurer à côté de moi. Il me fit face à nouveau. « Tu as des gils, la gosse ? »

« Jecht ! » le réprimanda Braska avec un ton autoritaire.

Jecht leva ses mains en l'air, confus. « Quoi ? Je vérifiais juste s'il ne lui restait pas quelques gils ! »

Je souriai doucement. Je n'étais pas facilement offensée quand on en venait à l'argent. « Désolée, je n'en ai pas. Si c'était le cas ceci dit, j'aurais partagé avec vous sans hésitation les gars, avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu là si tu n'as pas la moindre pièce ? » grogna Auron.

_Bonne question...__Est-ce que j'attends d'eux qu'ils me laissent rester avec eux ou quoi ?__ A quoi est-ce que je pensais ?_Je me fis des reproches mentaux.

Braska posa gentiment sa main sur mon épaule. « Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de te payer la nuit à l'hôtel ».

« Il ne nous reste pas tellement de gils, monseigneur ! » intervint Auron. « Cet hôtel n'a qu'un lit deux places par chambre. Ca nous coûterait 100 gils chacun ! »

Braska soupira. « Ce n'est pas un problème dont il faille faire tout un plat, Auron ».

Auron secoua sa tête violemment. « Je ne veux pas partager ma chambre avec elle, alors. »

_Pourquoi me hais-tu à ce point, Auron...?_

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il soit aussi haineux et dédaigneux envers moi. Je secouai la tête. C'était Auron. Il voulait juste terminer le pèlerinage et être calé sur son joyeux petit rythme. _Je suis probablement en train de les ralentir, et il m'en veut pour ça. N'est-ce pas ?_

« Elle peut loger avec moi ! » Jecht s'étira exagérement et étala ses bras sur mes épaules encore une fois. Je ris nerveusement. Jecht était un gars décent, je suppose, mais _partager une chambre avec lui ?_

« Hum... » commençai-je.

« Ca n'a aucun sens, » Braska balaya l'idée de Jecht d'un geste de la main. « Rikku logera avec Auron, et je logerai avec toi, Jecht. C'est le plus logique, je pense. »

« Quoi ? » Auron et ma voix surprise résonnèrent ensemble à travers tout l'accueil de l'hôtel.

-X-X-X-X-X-

J'entendis Auron claquer la porte derrière moi. Prenant une inspiration profonde dans le but de me calmer, j'osai demander : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas partager une chambre avec moi ? »

Auron soupira et secoua la tête. « Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant. »

Je roulais des yeux. _Il est tellement difficile_. Je jetai un regard à la pièce, et je restai bouche-bée lorsque mon regard se posa sur le lit. Il était _minuscule_. Enfin, c'était assez large pour deux personnes, mais ce serai assez serré. Voir ça me rendit soudain incroyablement nerveuse, et je n'étais pas complètement sûre du pourquoi. Je devais souvent faire chambre commune avec le Auron du futur pendant le pèlerinage de Yunie et, bien sûr, j'étais un peu nerveuse. J'avais un faible pour lui ! Mais ce n'était jamais aussi grave. _Peut-être me reste-t-il des bribes de sentiments pour Auron...?__Mais pourquoi ? Il n'agit pas vraiment de manière à ce que je _l'apprécie_ !_

Auron marcha jusqu'au lit et pris l'un des oreillers. Il l'examina, puis le jeta sur le sol à côté du lit. « Je dormirai par terre. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. J'étais vraiment surprise... et un peu blessée. « Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ! » La culpabilité me prit à la gorge. Il ne devrait pas avoir à dormir sur le sol juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager un lit avec moi ! Il ne dormirait pas aussi bien que dans un lit. « Je pourrais dormir par t- »

« Non », m'interrompit t-il. « Ca va. » Il défit la ceinture autour de sa taille, la jetant au sol. Ensuite, il ôta son manteau et le balança sur la commode au coin de la pièce.

Je fus choquée par la facilité avec laquelle il s'était déshabillé, mais je réalisai alors qu'il portait toujours son pantalon noir et son plastron. Je baissai mon regard vers mon bikini jaune et ma jupe verte, et soupirai._ Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un pyjama chaud et confortable ! _

Je regardai Auron alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol à côté du lit, et je ne pus ignorer ce poids soudain sur ma poitrine. Je frissonais, mais je ne pensais pas que cela avait un rapport quelconque avec le fait d'avoir froid. Respirant profondément, je secouai ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place, et alors je sautai dans le petit lit. Je remontai les draps jusqu'à mon menton et murmurai timidement : « Bonne nuit, Auron ».

Un moment passa, et je pensais qu'il s'était déjà endormi, mais alors j'entendis un murmure discret briser le silence. « Bonne nuit. »

-X-X-X-X-X-

Une lumière blanche m'enveloppait entièrement _encore une fois_.C'était familier, mais ça n'apaisait pas ce pressentiment inconfortable qui m'habitait. « Tu es là, Baathum ? » demandais-je à haute voix.

Un rire enfantin se fit entendre. Peu après, Baathum apparut dans la lumière blanche. « Oui. » Il marcha vers moi jusqu'à ce que l'on soit face à face. Enfin, aussi face à face qu'on pouvait l'être au vu de notre différence de taille, et de la manière dont on ne voyait _pas_ son visage en entier. « Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions pour moi. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Je ris avec sarcasme. « Ha, ouais, pas mal ouais ! »

Baathum souris, amusé. « Sens-toi libre de les poser. »

Face à cette invitation ouverte et inattendue d'enfin avoir quelques réponses, une multitude de questions envahirent mon esprit. Je ne savais pas laquelle poser en premier. « Hm... Ok. Pourquoi m'avoir choisie _moi_ pour cette mission ? »

Baathum secoua sa tête lentement. « Ce n'est pas la bonne question à poser tout de suite, Rikku. Pense à la plus importante de toutes. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. _Il vient de me dire que j'étais libre de poser n'importe quelle question ! _« Hein ? _Ok,_ hm, est-ce que je dois rester avec Braska et ses gardiens ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit doucement. « Oui. C'est exactement ce que tu dois faire. »

Je secouai ma tête avec perplexité. « Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois _faire_ dans cette mission ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis coincée dans le passé ? » Baathum commençait encore une fois à se fondre dans le blanc. « Non ! Ne t'avise pas de déjà m'abandonner, mister ! »

« Tout finira par être clair pour toi, Rikku. En attendant, tu _dois_ rester forte et continuer cette mission. » Il m'était à peine visible à présent, même si je plissais les yeux autant que je pouvais pour distinguer sa silhouette. « Et plus important, tu ne dois révéler sous aucun prétexte que tu viens du futur à qui que ce soit. Cela pourrait avoir des répercussions dévastatrices. » Sur ces mots, il disparut complètement.

Ma gorge se serra et mon souffle était court. _Je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne pleurerai pas !_ Tombant à genoux, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. _Tout ceci n'est juste qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, je serai de retour à Bikanel avec Pop's et Frérot ! _

Je frottai mes yeux avec force et retirai lentement mes mains de mon visage. Ce qui je vis lorsque je les ouvris m'étonna au plus haut point. _C'était le Repaire !_Et il était plus beau que jamais. La reconstruction et la rénovation devaient avoir été terminées, finalement. Je me levai et tournai plusieurs fois sur moi-même pour évacuer un peu de mon trop-plein d'excitation. « Je _savais_ que j'étais seulement en train de rêver ! »

Je commençai à courir vers le Repaire aussi vite que je le pouvais. « C'est si bon ! » J'avais toujours adoré courir. Avec le Repaire dans mon champ de vision, courir vers quelque chose ne m'avait jamais paru aussi bon. Finalement, après au moins cinq minutes de sprint, j'étais face à l'entrée du Repaire. Quelque chose me sembla bizarre, ceci dit. Depuis que le Repaire était visible, je n'avais ni entendu ni vu le moindre Al Bhed. « Je parie qu'ils attendent tous mon retour à l'intérieur ! » me convins-je. Respirant profondément, j'ouvris les portes principales.

Je dus plaquer mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier au meurtre sanguinaire. Dans l'entrée principale du Repaire gisaient des corps d'Al Bheds éparpillés un peu partout, des tâches de sang couvrant le sol autour d'eux. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. _Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ici !_Un poing invisible élimina toute présence de vie de mon coeur déjà agonisant lorsque j'aperçus un corps d'Al Bhed familier. « P-Pop's ! » Je m'élançai vers lui. La rivière de larmes coulant sur mes joues ne pouvait plus être interrompue à ce moment là, même si j'essayais.

Tombant à genoux à côté de mon père, je pris fermement sa main dans la mienne. C'était d'un froid de mort... et son visage était d'un blanc cadavérique. « Bè-bèna ! » criai-je. « Que t'est-il arrivé ! » Pas de réponse. Il était mort, tout comme chaque autre Al Bhed autour de moi. Et bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que c'était de ma faute.

Des sanglots secouaient brutalement mon corps entier et je n'avais pas la force de tenir debout. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger à côté de Pop's... et _mourir_.Je me sentais si seule. Si triste. Si coupable.

_Est-ce que c'est... c'est toujours un rêve ?_ « Baathum ! Est-ce que t-tu essaies de me dire que tout ça va arriver si je ne termine pas ta mission stupide ? » criai-je. « C-c'est cruel ! » Je ramenai mes genoux à ma poitrine et commençai à me balancer d'avant en arrière. « S'il te plaît ramène moi simplement au Repaire... Le _vrai _Repaire ! Pas ce stupide cauchemar de Repaire ! » Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Pop's et frémis, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de larmes. « S-s'il vous plaît... »

_S'il vous plaît…_

Je me demandais quelle était cette étrange sensation. J'avais l'impression de tourner dans des millions de directions différentes en même temps que je tombais en chute libre. Ma tête pesait lourd. Je commençais à me sentir vraiment prise de vertiges, même si mes yeux étaient clos. _Peut-être que Baathum me renvoie finalement dans le futur ?_

La sensation ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devint au contraire encore plus forte et incessante. « Rikku, » appela une voix forte.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes aussi. Peut-être à cause de toutes ces larmes...? Je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir mes yeux.

« Rikku ! » commanda la voix. « Réveille-toi ! » _Hein ? _Des mains agrippaient mes épaules et secouaient mon corps entier. « Rikku, tu dois te réveiller ! » essaya à nouveau la voix.

_Alors c'était un cauchemar..._

J'ouvris un oeil avec prudence, testant la lumière. La pièce n'était pas très éclairée, mais quelques rayons de soleil passaient à travers les rideaux tirés des fenêtres. J'ouvris mon autre oeil, et je remarquai finalement que quelqu'un était assis sur le bord de mon lit... penché sur moi... avec ses mains agrippant mes épaules. Il avait l'air assez inquiet.

« A-Auron ? » begayai-je, surprise. « Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _Donc je suis toujours dans le passé. Zut ! Faites que je n'aie pas encore parlé dans mon sommeil ! S'il vous plaît ?_

Auron relâcha sa prise sur mes épaules, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Tu faisais un cauchemar. » Il y avait _un poil _de surprise dans sa voix la plupart du temps monotone. « Donc j'ai essayé de te réveiller. »

Je frappai mon front avec ma main et gémit. « Quelle heure est-il ? Oh, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ! » Je me redressai brusquement dans le lit et le regardai avec urgence. « Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant un instant, Auron regarda par la fenêtre. « C'est à peine l'aube. » Il me regarda à nouveau. « Et tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Je préparais juste mes affaires pour la journée quand je t'ai entendue pleurer. » Son front se plissa. « De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

_Est-ce qu'il s'en soucie réellement ?_

« Je ne me souviens pas exactement », mentis-je avec facilité. « Il devait y avoir quelques Yevonites par-ci par-là, ceci dit ». Etre aussi proche d'Auron, dans un lit, ne m'aidait pas à garder mon calme. Je frémis.

Auron ricana. J'étais à _deux doigts_ de répliquer et de le traiter de méchant, mais soudain il répondit : « Les Yévonistes sont une bonne raison de faire des cauchemars. Je ne te blâme pas. » Il posa son regard sur ses mains. « Et je m'excuse d'avoir été si cruel envers ce qui vous est arrivé à ton frère et toi l'autre jour, avec les Yévonistes. C'était inutile. »

J'étais confuse. Il venait de s'excuser... et il me réconfortait. _Pourquoi ?_

J'ignorai ses excuses, allant directement au coeur du problème. « Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un certain passé lié à Yevon. Tu veux en parler ? » Je me disais que si Auron était assez gentil pour me réconforter, il pourrait être assez gentil pour s'ouvrir un peu à moi aussi. Le Auron du futur ne s'était jamais confié à _moi_ pendant le pèlerinage. C'était l'occasion ou jamais !

« C'est une longue histoire », dit-il simplement. Mon sourire disparut. _Et voilà..._« Peut-être t'en parlerai-je une autre fois. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Ou pas...?_« D'accord, » bredouillai-je.

Il acquiesca et se leva du lit. Je remarquai finalement qu'il était déjà habillé, prêt à partir. _Le même bon vieux Auron_, pensai-je encore une fois avec un petit sourire.

« Dois-je me lever ? » demandai-je.

Auron secoua sa tête. « On a encore quelques heures avant que _Tromell_ n'arrive. » Il cracha le nom du Guado avec dégoût.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. « Tu n'aimes pas Tromell ? » Je ne comprenais pas.

Auron secoua la tête à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas_ lui_ que je n'aime pas. C'est ceux qui _agissent_ comme lui. » Il massa ses tempes avec ses doigts. « Il agit d'une manière qui me fait penser qu'il cherche un profit quelconque dans le tout. Il mijote quelque chose. » Auron croisa ses bras. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

_Moi non plus ! _« Hmm, » fut tout ce que je laissai échapper, ceci dit.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, » suggéra Auron, changeant entièrement de sujet. « L'un de nous viendra te réveiller dans deux heures. »

J'acquiescai en silence alors qu'il atteignait la porte. Il s'arrêta lorsque sa main toucha la poignée, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à dire. Mais il « _hmmpfa_ » et partit.

« Auron du futur. Auron du passé. » souriai-je doucement. « Vous ne cessez jamais de me déboussoler. »

La voix de Tromell devint un fouillis de mots monotones et grincheux. Il déblatérait encore et encore sur les célèbres Guados, l'histoire de leur ville, et l'Au-Delà. Je me fichais pas mal d'entendre toutes ses histoires. J'attendais juste qu'il nous laisse seuls et qu'il laisse Braska et ses gardiens visiter l'Au-Delà eux-même.

Une chose attisait ma curiosité, ceci dit. « Hey, est-ce qu'un jeune garçon nommé Seymour vit ici ? » demandai-je quand il y eut une pause dans la conversation entre Tromell et Braska.

Tromell s'arrêta de marcher et me fixa avec un regard sans émotions. « Les affaires du jeune maître Seymour ne concernent _pas_ les gens comme _vous_ ! »

Je fus surprise par son hostilité. M'entourant de mes bras, embarrassée, je réussis à balbutier « Pardon...? »

Jecht arborait un air totalement stupéfait et son regard allait de Tromell à moi, et inversement. Auron fixait Tromell, les bras croisés. Il ne dit rien non plus. Braska se râcla la gorge et se frotta les mains pour essayer d'apaiser la tension soudaine qui nous entourait.

« Eh bien, mon ami, », dit Braska au Guado, placant sa main sur l'épaule de Tromell. « Je vois que le chemin amenant à l'Au-Delà est juste devant. Merci pour votre gentillesse et votre hospitalité. » Braska le salua. « Nous partirons pour les Plaines Foudroyées après notre visite de l'Au-Delà », expliqua t-il. « Donc si nos chemins ne se rencontrent plus, je voudrais que vous sachiez que nous apprécions ce que vous avez fait pour nous pendant notre séjour à Guadosalam. »

Tromell agita ses mains devant lui, secouant lentement sa tête. « Aucun remerciement n'est nécessaire, mon seigneur Invokeur. » Tromell le salua _encore_. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Il se redressa et me lança à nouveau un regard douteux. Alors il se tourna et partit.

Après que le Guado ait disparu de notre vue, Jecht siffla, stupéfait. « Quel gars bizarre. »

Braska me regarda avec le même sourire gentil que Yunie arborait quand elle voulait me réconforter. « Les Guados sont très réservés quand on en vient à leurs problèmes privés. Ne prend pas cette réaction personnellement, Rikku. »

J'affichai un sourire faux. « Oui, bien sûr. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'aimait pas _moi_ ! » plaisantai-je.

« Pourquoi ne t'aimerais t-il pas ? » Auron me surpris, entrant dans la conversation avec sa voix profonde et résonnante.

« Heu, peut-être parce que je suis Al-Bhed ? » proposai-je.

Personne ne fit le moindre geste pour me contredire. Ils savaient probablement que mon raisonnement était juste, mais ils ne firent aucune suggestion pour le contrer.

Braska soupira. « Allons dans l'Au-Delà, d'accord ? »

« Ouais ! » Jecht semblait anxieux. « Vous dites que tous les morts vont dans l'Au-Delà ? »

« Seulement ceux qui ont eu une cérémonie d'accompagnement, » précisa Braska.

« Hmm, » Jecht se gratta le menton, pensif.

Auron commenca à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée. « Est-ce que tu t'attends à voir quelqu'un que tu connais ? » demanda-t-il.

Jecht haussa les épaules. « 'Sais pas. » Il gratta le dos de son crâne, hésitant pendant un instant, puis suivit Auron.

Braska monta les premières marches, mais remarquant que je ne les suivais pas, il se retourna avec un regard perplexe. « Vas-tu te joindre à nous, Rikku ? » Jecht et Auron stoppèrent leur montée des marches pour se retourner et me faire face eux aussi.

Je mordis ma lèvre, incertaine. « H-hum... Les souvenirs c'est chouette, mais je préfèrerais garder les miens à l'intérieur. » Je m'assis sur la première marche. « Allez-y. J'attendrai que vous reveniez, comme ça je pourrai... vous dire au revoir avant que vous n'alliez aux Plaines Foudroyées. »

Braska ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa en secouant la tête. « Si tu en es certaine. Attend nous ici s'il te plaît, d'accord ? » Il semblait troublé lorsqu'il se retourna pour monter les marches.

« Bien sûr ! » leur promis-je, m'appuyant sur les marches pour me relaxer. Une fois que j'étais certaine qu'il avait pénétré la terre des furolucioles, je laissai sortir un énorme soupir. « Nom d'un Spiran, comment est-ce que je suis supposée les convaincre de me laisser rester avec eux ? » gémis-je. « Je suis à court d'idées géniales ! » Je commençai à taper mes doigts sur les marches. C'était une habitude que j'avais toujours eue, quand j'étais nerveuse. « Peut-être pourrais-je dire à Oncle Braska que je suis sa nièce du futur. » Le dernier avertissement de Baathum me traversa l'esprit. Ca parlait de _répercussions dévastatrices_. « Okay, c'est pas le bon plan, alors... »

Des échos de voix commencèrent à me parvenir depuis le chemin qui menait à l'endroit où j'étais assise. On aurait dit un groupe de personnes. Et c'était des voix de Guados. Je me levai, tremblante. J'avais l'horrible pressentiment qu'ils étaient là à cause de _moi_.

Le groupe de Guados apparut dans mon champ de vision au coin, Tromell montrant le chemin. Il me pointa avec dégoût. « C'est elle. » Toutes les paires d'yeux Guados me fixaient à présent.

_Quoi ?_

« Je vous avais dit que les_ Al Bheds_ ne s'aventuraient pas dans l'Au-Delà ! » Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre, et m'encerclèrent tous. Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'une chance de m'échapper, mais la seule issue apparente semblait être l'Au-Delà, derrière moi. Sentant ma détresse, Tromell rit sombrement. « Tu _n'oserais pas_ aller là-dedans, et tu le sais. »

_Il a raison..._

Les huit Guados m'encerclaient, et je paniquai. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » J'espérai paraître plus courageuse que je ne l'étais à présent. Huit contre un n'était pas le plus équilibré des combats. « Je n'ai rien fait- »

« Pas encore ! » me coupa l'un des Guados. « On connaît ton _espèce_. Tu n'as pas le droit de voyager avec un Invokeur. »

Tromell ricana, « Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, espèce de sauvage. » Deux Guados saisirent mes bras dans l'étau de leurs mains. Je me battis pour m'échapper. « Nous savons _exactement _quoi faire de toi. »

Je pensais pas avoir déjà senti autant de rage à l'intérieur de moi. Ils critiquaient tout ce pour quoi je me battais... et je ne pouvais que deviner qu'ils allaient me tuer parce que j'étais Al Bhed.

Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour me traîner à moitié vers Guadosalam quand ma fureur devint trop grande. J'abaissai les bras des Guados me tenant prisonnière, et, m'en servant d'appui, je sautai et frappai leurs visages. Ils titubèrent, enserrant leurs nez douloureux. « Je ne crois pas ! » Je sortis mes dagues et me mis en position d'attaque.

Tromell se retourna, surpris. Il montrait le chemin vers Guadosalam, et devait avoir raté l'échange entre mes ravisseurs et moi.

« J'parie que tu t'attendais pas à_ ça_ ! » ris-je. Mes deux ravisseurs revinrent à la charge, la colère déformant leurs traits. J'entaillai le premier au visage, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre avec toute la force que je pouvais rassembler. Je donnai un coup de coude dans le nez déjà fragile du suivant, émettant un _crunch_ satisfaisant. Il enserra son nez douloureux une fois encore, et je profitai de cette brève distraction pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la tempe. Mes deux ravisseurs étaient à présent inconscients.

Peu importe à quel point j'étais en colère, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer, même si eux me tueraient sûrement s'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Les _monstres_ étaient une toute autre histoire, mais une personne vivante ? Non. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face.

Je m'accroupis en position de combat à nouveau, prête pour le prochain challenger. Un Guado se lança et m'attaqua de ses doigts longs et pointus. J'attrapai ses bras après avoir évité son attaque, puis je me déplaçai derrière lui, tenant toujours fermement ses bras à présent tordus. Il hurla de douleur, mais je l'ignorai, tirant ses bras plus loin encore, pour rapprocher son corps du mien. Quand il fut assez près, je donnai un coup de genoux dans la partie la plus vulnérable de sa colonne vertébrale, l'envoyant immédiatement dans les vappes.

_J'espère que je ne l'ai pas paralysé_, pensai-je alors que je relâchai ses bras. Il tomba en tas sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » dit une voix enragée venant de l'Au-Delà.

Les yeux de Tromell s'agrandirent, et il parut choqué de voir une telle intrusion. Je me tournai en direction de la voix, et ce que je vis me choqua tout autant. Braska et ses gardiens nous faisaient face, chacun avec sa propre fureur sur le visage.

Braska se tenait quelques mètres devant Jecht et Auron. Ses poings étaient serrés et tremblaient.

Jecht avait les bras croisés. Il souriait ceci dit, et j'étais sûre que l'envie de se battre le démangeait.

Auron avait sorti son katana, qui reposait sur son épaule, redoutable. Il adressait un regard menaçant à Tromell.

_Note à moi-même : ne_ jamais_ rendre Braska et ses gardiens furieux !_

« Répond à l'Invokeur, Tromell, » cracha Auron.

Tromell bafouilla quelques instants, à la recherche d'une réponse. Voyant Braska et ses gardiens se rapprocher, il lanca : « Je crois qu'il y a erreur, mon Seigneur. » Il vint se placer à mes côtés et posa ses doigts rachitiques sur mes épaules. Je frissonnai à ce contact dégoûtant, repoussant sa main en le regardant fixement. « Nous escortions seulement cette jeune fille jusque Guadosalam. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle reste assise seule sur ces marches inconfortables si longtemps. J'allais l'emmener dans ma résidence pour qu'elle puisse y attendre votre retour. »

_Cyma luh !_Pensais-je amèrement.

« Alors vous pourriez sûrement expliquer pourquoi vos amis sont inconscients ? » demanda Auron, s'approchant du Guado que j'avais envoyé dans les vappes.

Braska s'approcha de moi, saisissant mes bras. « Ou même pourquoi Rikku a les bras couverts d'entailles ? » Il attrapa mon bras droit avec précaution, me causant quand même un pic de douleur. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes bras était tout écorchés. J'étais trop concentrée sur le fait de fuir le Guado cruel pour remarquer qu'à chaque fois que je luttais contre leur emprise, leurs ongles épais s'enfonçaient d'autant plus dans ma peau.

« Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ? » gronda Jecht. « Il n'y a aucune erreur ! »

Auron ramena son katana devant lui, le tenant fermement. « Si il y a bien _une_ chose que je ne peux pas tolérer, c'est la discrimination. »

« On en a déjà eu assez dans ce pèlerinage », dit Braska. Il posa sa main en bas de mon dos en un geste réconfortant.

Tromell cligna des yeux, regardant Braska et ses gardiens avec un air confus. « Je ne comprends pas, mon Seigneur. »

« J'étais marié à une Al Bhed, Tromell », expliqua Braska. « Le moindre commentaire désobligeant envers elle ou notre mariage était un coup porté directement à mon coeur. Il en est de même pour ma nouvelle amie Rikku. » Il me sourit doucement.

Je restai bouche bée devant la sincérité de ses propos. Comment Oncle Braska pouvait t-il toujours avoir si bon coeur ? Je suppose que je sais de qui tient Yunie...

Le visage de Braska se durcit à nouveau. « Je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparents, Tromell. » Il me poussa légèrement vers Guadosalam. « Merci de nous excuser. » Braska, ses bras enserrant toujours mon dos, frôla tous les Guados, Jecht et Auron à sa suite.

Une fois que nous avions atteint le chemin menant aux Plaines Foudroyées, Braska s'arrêta et me regarda. Son visage était plein d'inquiétude. « Tu es sûre que ça va, Rikku ? Il ne t'ont pas blessée autre part que sur tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, examinant mon corps à la recherche d'autres blessures.

Je souris, effaçant ses soucis. « Pff, je vais bien ! Ces Guados n'auraient pas pu me faire de mal s'ils avaient essayé ! » Je croisai les bras avec triomphe, mordant ma lèvre pour ignorer la douleur cinglante que venait de causer mon geste stupide.

« Si, ils t'ont blessée », grogna Auron, pointant mes bras.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil aux blessure adverses. « Ouais », admis-je. « Mais je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi-même ! Vous avez vu ces Guados sur le sol ? » Je leur souris de toutes mes dents.

Auron me surpris en affichant un petit sourire. Un_ très_ petit sourire. « J'ai vu ça. »

La lumière d'un éclair illumina le chemin menant aux Plaines en contrebas. Je déglutissai avec anxiété. _Je n'ai toujours pas de solution pour rester avec eux !_

« Eh bien, à la prochaine, la gosse ! » Jecht ébouriffa mes cheveux, et commença à descendre le chemin.

« Adieu », murmura Auron avant de suivre Jecht.

Je fus surprise de voir que Braska se tenait toujours à côté de moi. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et il semblait débattre de quelque chose avec lui-même.

« Braska ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Attendez », demanda Braska. Ses deux gardiens se retournèrent immédiatement suite à l'ordre de leur Invokeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Braska ? » demanda Jecht. Auron et lui revinrent là où Braska et moi nous tenions.

« J'ai réfléchi », déclara Braska.

_« Et…? »_ le pressa Jecht, se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Braska me sourit à nouveau. « Rikku, cela te dirait-il de devenir l'un de mes gardiens ? »

Je restai bouche-bée. _Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?_

« Tu m'as impressionné avec la manière dont tu t'es défendue contre les Guados tout à l'heure... et être en ta compagnie n'a été qu'un bonheur depuis que je t'ai rencontrée », continua Braska. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J-J'en serais honorée ! » m'exclamai-je, incapable de cacher ma joie.

Jecht sembla surpris par la suggestion de Braska. « Hein ? » Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la confusion.

Auron fixait Braska d'un air sceptique. « … Braska ? » Il se retourna vers moi. « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites faire ? »

J'ascquiescai avec enthousiasme. « J'en suis absolument certaine ! » _Je l'ai déjà fait ! …Je peux le refaire._

Auron hocha la tête. « Bien, alors. Dépêchons nous, ceci dit », conseilla t-il. « Nous sommes déjà en retard sur nos prévisions. »

Braska gloussa gaiement. « Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire, Auron ? Rien ne presse. Le pèlerinage se terminera quand il se terminera ! », dit-il simplement.

Jecht tapa le dos d'Auron en riant. « Ouais, détends toi ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais si ravie que les choses commencent à avancer en ma faveur ! Je voulais désespérément retourner dans le futur, mais je me disais que quitte à être coincée dans le passé, autant être avec ces trois hommes.

_Plaines Foudroyées, me voilà._

Il y aura sûrement de nombreux obstacles que je devrai affronter le long du chemin, mais tout s'arrangerait à la fin.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

-X-X-X-X-X-

**Crédits: **FFX ne m'appartient pas.

**Traductions:**

_Sálryhd : Méchant_

_Cyma luh : Sale con_

_Bàna : Père_


End file.
